The present invention relates to a shedding device.
A device of this kind is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,490. In this device the pulling element comprises a supporting heel, which is taken up in the lower shed position by a groove shaped recess of a stationary supporting ledge.
A relatively large distance is present between the electromagnet and the pulling element, such that the pulling element must be pivoted forcefully by the lifting blade toward the electromagnet and must be pivoted back when the electromagnet is not excited by the complete harness string. During this continuous pivoting back and forth of the pulling element, noise is generated and friction occurs on the one hand between the pulling element and the supporting heel and on the other hand between the pulling element and the lifting blade. Such friction leads to the wearing of one or the other or both parts and thus is a serious structural and functional drawback. A further weak point consists in that the restoring force of the pulling element must be produced by the complete harness string. Because the frictional force between the supporting ledge and the supporting heel counteracts same, the complete harness string must be tensioned stronger than necessary.